El Problema con las Preferencias
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Traduccion. De Scilja. Edward tiene un terrible secreto. Y, gracias a Winry, no esta mejorando para nada.Oneshot


ANUNCIO: Fullmetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa. Este fanfic no obtiene ninguna ganancia.

_**El Problema con las Preferencias**_

Por _**Scilja**_

_(Traducido por LdC)_

A Edward Elric le gustaban muchas cosas.

Le gustaba la sensación de hormigueo que atravesaba sus nervios cada vez que golpeaba sus manos en el piso para realizar alquimia. Le gustaba el sonido que se provocaba cada vez que se volteaba una página de un libro, sabiendo que la historia y conocimiento del mundo descansaba entre sus manos. Le gustaba la sensación de satisfacción y triunfo que aparecía cada vez que aprendía algo nuevo o resultaba victorioso en un duelo, ya sea físico o intelectual (especialmente cuando se refería a cierto hombre arrogante y de cabello oscuro)

No habia problema alguno en expresar su gusto por objetos o situaciones particulares. La habilidad de utilizar alquimia lo hicieron perezoso, ya que le ofrecía un gran numero de atajos en las tareas manuales, que para el envolvía limpieza, lavado, y arreglos. Para saciar sus ansias de conocimiento, conocía completamente la mayoría de las librerías de Amestris; Tanto, de hecho, que sabia de forma inconsciente que pueblo visitar para responder a cualquier pregunta que pudiera tener en mente.

Su visita semanal a Central se habia convertido en un evento esperado donde sus interacciones con el Fuhrer Mustang se volvieron reconocidas por tomar lugar en un enorme auditorio solo para asegurar que hubiera suficientes asientos para acomodar a su creciente audiencia. De hecho, él se había hecho conocido por ser el Otaku de la Alquimia que podía vérselas con el Fuhrer. Pero el problema estaba mucho más allá de sus gustos.

Edward Elric tenía un secreto.

Una perezosa tarde durante su juventud, tanto él, como Al habían trotado a la casa Rockbell como era su rutina diaria para convencer a su vecina de que se les uniera en sus juegos. Un hechizante aroma inundo sus sentido una vez que hubieron puesto un pie en al anticuado living. Curiosos, siguieron la esencia hasta la cocina en la que encontraron a Winry cubierta de un polvo blanco, con los brazos hundidos hasta el codo en un enorme bol plástico.

Ed arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué te paso, Win?".

Con las trenzas desordenadas y el tirante izquierdo de su vestido de cuadrille azul cayéndose por su brazo, su ceño fruncido en extrema concentración se suavizo al ver a sus compañeros de juegos. Con una sonrisa llena de dientes, abanicó orgullosamente sus dedos cubiertos de chocolate en frente suyo. "Brownies con crema de chocolate."

Ella se movió rápido, rodeando la mesa y atrapándolo desprevenido, cuando Ed sintió algo frió aterrizar sobre él. Ante las risitas de la niña, cruzó los ojos para encontrar mezcla de chocolate en la punta de su nariz.

"¡Hey!"

"¡Atrapado!" Ella se rió a aun más ante su expresión irritada. "Eres demasiado lento Ed"

Luego se inclino y le lamió el chocolate.

El cuerpo del niño reaccionó quedándose paralizado, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y la perplejidad. Winry solo sonrió con picardía y dijo. "Te dije que eras lento."

Desde ese día, cada vez que Ed regresaba a la casa de Winry durante sus viajes, él tenia la secreta esperanza de que ella hiciera brownies de crema de chocolate o al menos algo que involucrara mucha cobertura y batido. Por supuesto, que las largas reparaciones de automail que seguían a sus visitas y con su constante carrera contra el tiempo, acomodar los brownies en la agenda era algo difícil de maniobrar.

Pero una vez mas, él habia subestimado su elemento sorpresa.

Ellos habían llegado de Central una noche fría para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con las Rockbell. Exhausto por el viaje en tren, Ed se había dejado caer inmediatamente en el sofá más cercano y se tomo una larga siesta. La consecuencia de no haber comido nada por cinco horas lo despertó ya tarde en la noche, ante un exquisito aroma que flotaba en el aire. Frotándose el sueño de los ojos, estiró sus dormidos músculos y fue a investigar.

Winry le estaba dando la espalda, vestida con un pijama azul estrellado, tarareando una extraña melodía mientras revolvía un bol de porcelana. Sin notar que estaba siendo observada, ella tomo una fresa del frutero que estaba a su lado y la hundió en el recipiente. La fruta salió cubierta por un oscuro liquido que él asumió era chocolate. La joven mordió la frutilla, dejando escapar un gemido de deleite que le provoco un delicioso escalofrío en la espalda. Parecía que estuviera viendo un pecaminoso acto de placer mientras estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Puedo probar un poco?"

Las esquinas de sus labios se levantaron cuando ella se sobresaltó, casi dejando caer la frutilla. Él nunca se cansaba de provocarla. La muchacha giro los ojos mientras este se le acercaba, volviéndose hacia el joven. "¿Quieres probar el fondue?"

Él observó sobre su hombro, fijándose en los contenidos del cazo. "¿Así se llama?. ¿Por qué no solo chocolate derretido?"

Ella se encogió de hombros y le paso una frutilla en brochete. "Supongo que suena más exótico de esta forma." Se hizo a un lado y le indico el recipiente. "Enloquécete"

En el instante en que la combinación de frutilla y chocolate toco su lengua, a Ed casi se le escapo un gemido de puro deleite, pero rápidamente decidió evitarlo y opto por degustar en silencio el intenso sabor.

La sonrisa que ella le dedicó casi era astuta. "Bueno. ¿No?"

Él asintió, complacido de que el chocolate perdurara bastante en su lengua. "Bastante"

Un pequeño suspiró escapo de sus labios, sus ojos azules brillando con silenciosa diversión, mientras movía la cabeza. "Igual que siempre"

Antes de que él pudiera preguntarle a que se refería, ella acerco su boca a la suya, y movió la lengua alrededor de esta. El momento había pasado antes de que Ed pudiera comprenderlo, dejándolo sin nada que hacer más que quedarse mirando con la boca abierta su cuerpo al salir.

"Tenias un poco en el labio."

Ese incidente marco el comienzo de una terrible adicción al chocolate.

Nadie sabía de esto – aunque Al podía tener alguna sospecha por ver los envoltorios vacíos en la basura durante sus noches en hoteles o residencias. Si alguien lo hubiera descubierto, su imagen se caería ante las interminables burlas de Mustang, así que lo mantuvo discretamente bajo llave y candado. El secreto se había mantenido bien oculto mediante el uso de su capa roja donde muchos bolsillos revestían el interior, cada uno lleno con varias golosinas. Dulces del tamaño de un bocadito, por supuesto, para evitar bultos en la tela y minimizar el escrutinio.

Entonces la adicción empeoró.

A los seis meses desde que Ed habia restaurado exitosamente su cuerpo y el de Al a su forma original, y casi cuatro meses desde que Winry y él habían aceptado su relación. Él se mudó a la tienda de automail que ella manejaba con éxito en Rush Valley, que también resultó servir como una locación conveniente para que continuase su trabajo con Central sin tener que tomar el tren.

En los escasos periodos entre su investigación y el papeleo, ocasionalmente se encontraba observando a Winry ir de un lado a otro de su taller, reformando alguna cosa o haciendo ruido. Él sabía que ambos compartían la misma pasión por sus respectivos trabajos, tanta que se encerraban en sus propios mundos, con una barrera impenetrable, con un entusiasmo fuerte y fiero. De hecho, así fue como descubrió una pequeña manía de ella.

Solía llevarse cosas a la boca.

Cuando sus manos estaban ocupadas, la siguiente posición de sostén disponible yacía en sus dientes. Tornillos, tuercas, pernos y picos se ubicaban en el estante temporario entre sus dientes apretados. Mientras que esta podría considerarse una rareza practica, debido a las numerosas partes con las que se manejaba, más notorio para el era la posibilidad de envenenamiento con plomo. Por lo que le paso un recipiente abierto con grisines en chocolate.

"¿Que es esto?" Preguntó ella, observándolo a la luz con indecisión.

"Es bueno." Le aseguró. "Sabe mejor que el metal."

Ella le dio una mirada incrédula antes de extraer un pancito del grosor de un dedo, hundirlo en el chocolate y darle un lengüetazo inseguro.

Él sonrió con picardía cuando vio que sus párpados se cerraban, con un suave zumbido de su complacida garganta. Siempre había sido golosa. El grisín se hundió nuevamente en la cobertura, una cucharada gruesa fue llevada a su boca y ella ya estaba perdida.

Él observó, hechizado, como su lengua rosada envolvía el snack, luego lo hundía en su boca mientras chupaba la mitad, con el pan desnudo dejando su boca, sugerente e inocentemente sensual. De pronto todo se volvió demasiado caliente, demasiado duro, demasiado.

Casualmente, ella inclinó la cabeza sonriéndole con ojos brillantes porque lo conocía demasiado bien. "Tienes razón. Es delicioso."

Con un gruñido Ed le cubrió la boca con la suya, probándole que podía superar a cualquier merienda en cualquier momento. Es innecesario agregar que ella ahora tenia una repisa completamente llena de los Grisines con Baño de Chocolate de Bebo.

Días mas tarde en una inolvidable mañana, él entró perezosamente a la cocina, frotándose el sueño de los ojos y le gruñó su saludo ante la presencia de su compañera de cuarto.

"Buenos días, dormilón." Le sonrió como devolución a su débil saludo. "¿Te gustaría leche para el desayuno?"

"¿Tienes que torturarme tan temprano en la mañana?" Su ceño fruncido habría sido más efectivo si no estuviera aun mareado por el sueño.

"Si no lo hiciera entonces sabrías que algo no esta bien." Winry coloco el vaso en la mesa de madera y lo empujó levemente hacia él.

Ed apoyó la barbilla contra su palma, mirándola de reojo. "Estas perdiendo tu tiempo, sabes."

"Va con lo que estoy preparando." Le canturreó, golpeando juguetonamente el costado del vaso y regresando a la mesada.

Observó como se deslizaba una gota de agua de la bebida fría y luego giro su mirada a los sonidos de preparación que venian de la dirección de Winry. "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

Un suave pop resonó cuando ella se sacó un dedo de la boca. "Hago crema"

"¿De que tipo?"

"Chocolate."

Ed se puso alerta al instante. La silla se arrastro contra el piso cuando dejo su asiento, moviéndose junto a ella.

"¿Supongo que quieres probarlo?" Le dijo sin remover la mirada de la recientemente preparada tanda.

"Supongo que sí."

"Tienes que esperar a que se asiente."

"¿Ya lo has probado?"

"Sí." Lo miro. "¿Por qué lo pre–"

Su boca descendió sobre la de ella, y sintió una orgullosa satisfacción ante su gritito de sorpresa. Los pequeños mordiscos y lamidas que él dio a sus labios, aliviaron la tensión de los hombros de la joven, llevando a que sus brazos se envolvieran alrededor de su cuello, y los de Ed alrededor de su cintura. Ante el sugestivo movimiento de su lengua, los labios de ella se abrieron de forma inconsciente y él la exploró sin dudarlo.

Pronto se separaron por aire, aferrados uno al otro debido al espontáneo brote de pasión que los envolvía. Ed se tomo su tiempo para absorber la apariencia enrojecida en la muchacha, ojos soñadores, los labios hinchados y rosados, y las mejillas marcadas por un tinte rosáceo que se incremento cuando él le sonrió, diciendo. "Sabe bien."

Él debería haberse dado cuenta en ese momento que siempre que el chocolate entrara en escena, estaba propenso a tener un ataque cardiaco.

Estar casado le confería una mas que justa cantidad de días libres de Central, un privilegio del que tomo completa ventaja, si su intimidad con Winry ocurriendo cuando menos dos veces por día, era alguna indicación. La casa estaba confortablemente silenciosa, excepto por rítmico crepitar de la chimenea y el distante tic-tac de un antiguo reloj. Ellos estaban recostados en el sofá en esa noche otoñal, ella vestida con una de las viejas camisas de Ed y pantalones pijama, y él, con una camiseta blanca y unos jeans gastados. La conversación se mantenía en cuestiones ligeras, centrándose en temas que iban desde lo difícil de la vida diaria hasta en que tamaño de malvavisco era mejor con las bebidas calientes.

De la nada, Winry se antojo por helado de vainilla, así que desenredando sus piernas de las de él, fue a buscar un poco al refrigerador. Ed la observó, los ojos encendidos con una alegría simple, trayendo un bol con lo que parecían ser al menos tres bochas de helado en una mano y dos cucharas en la otra. Acomodo los objetos en la mesa pero luego se incorporo de golpe, diciendo. "¡No puedo creer que lo olvide!" Y nuevamente se encamino veloz a la cocina.

Él se estaba por comer una cucharada llena, cuando Winry volvió y dijo rápidamente. "¡Ed!.¡No puedes comer helado sin ponerle primero esto!"

Igual lo mordió y trago. "No tiene nada de malo solo."

"Es cierto, pero no es lo mismo sin esto."

Al fin se fijó en el objeto que ella sostenía y arqueó una ceja. "¿Salsa de Chocolate?"

Sacando la tapa de plástico y jalo el pico, su voz llena de sarcasmo, se burlo. "Es bueno saber que aun tienes buena vista." La botella dada vuelta, encima del helado. Winry frunció la nariz y la sacudió con firmeza. Le dio un golpe fuerte a la base, luego otra sacudida para finalmente bufar molesta cuando no cayó ni una simple gota.

"A ver, déjame a mí."

Ella lo miró con incredulidad por un segundo antes de pasársela. Una delicada ceja se elevo cuando sus manos se movieron a la posición que indicaba un pronto acto de alquimia. Para cuando la brillante luz había desaparecido, Ed estaba ofreciéndole la botella. "Intenta otra vez."

Sin querer una repetición, giro la botella, las manos preparadas para darle un buen apretón y sacudirla hacia abajo. Desgraciadamente, había olvidado que el pico no había sido acomodado, lo que resulto en un chorro de salsa de chocolate salpicando toda la parte baja de su cuerpo y a un desprevenido Ed.

Un grito de sorpresa y un movimiento fueron las reacciones. Ed gruñó al notar una red de chocolate pintada en su sweater. Winry tenía rayas de chocolate cruzando su torso y líneas decorando sus pantalones.

"Bueno, al menos ahora puedo decir que he sido bañada en chocolate."

Él bufó ante su humor seco. "No sabia que ese era uno de tus objetivos en la vida."

Con ligera burla, ella frunció la nariz y tironeo el frente de su blusa. "Va segundo, después de arrojarme a una pileta de gelatina arco iris."

Sabiendo que el sweater ya era una causa perdida, se lo saco y lo acomodo cuidadosamente para prevenir que la salsa manchara los muebles. Su mirada se dirigió a un costado y casi se ahogo con su propio aire ante la imagen que se encontró.

Winry se habia removido su camisa, para revelar un muy delgado, sin mencionar ceñido al cuerpo, top que no hacia nada para ocultar la voluptuosa figura que ella habia desarrollado a lo largo de los años. La luz del fuego jugaba con las sombras en su cuerpo, acentuando desde la curva de sus senos hasta el arco de su baja espalda. Los pantalones pijamas habían sido retirados para unirse a su abandonado sweater, dejando un par de shorts blancos para bikini. Sus piernas estaban abiertas hacia un lado, largas y esbeltas, y que él sabía muy bien, eran sedosas al tacto. Dándole la espalda, encima de la mesita, ahora se estaba recogiendo el cabello en un rodete flojo, dándole a él una atractiva vista de su espalda.

Ed no sabía que la espalda podía ser tan endiabladamente sexy.

Su voz lo sacó de su silenciosa exploración. "Ugh, me siento tan pegajosa." Enfatizándolo con un movimiento rápido de sus brazos. "Necesito una ducha."

Ella habia comenzado a levantarse de la mesita, solo para ser jalada hacia atrás, sobre el regazo del joven.

Un brazo envolvió su cintura, presionándola mas contra él, tibia y maravillosamente suave. "Ed" rió en una exhalación cuando lo sintió acariciar su nuca con la nariz. "Ed, lo digo en serio."

Le tomo gran cantidad de su autocontrol el no reaccionar a su maravillosamente inquieto trasero contra cierta región particular de su anatomía. Le mordisqueó la zona detrás de la oreja, sonriendo con picardía cuando ella jadeó entrecortadamente como respuesta, y él le dijo con voz ronca. "Conozco una mejor manera de limpiarnos."

Ella suspiró cuando sintió su boca trazar besos a lo largo de la curva de su hombro. El camino se desvió a su cuello, los dedos de la joven se enredaron en sus cabellos, anhelante ante la ocasional caricia tentadora de su lengua contra su piel febril. El aliento de Edward hacia cosquillas en su rostro, y ella respondió arqueando su cuello hacia atrás, inclinando la cabeza para atrapar sus labios con los propios. Jadeos ahogados y lánguidos besos húmedos fueron intercambiados con fervor. En un momento confuso, ella se encontró atrapada debajo de unos ardientes ojos dorados, nublados con una desbordante pasión que la inquietaba al mismo tiempo que la excitaba.

La boca de él se curvo en una sonrisa traviesa. Pronto descubrió la causa de ello cuando sus dedos mancharon sus labios. Después de un tentativo movimiento rápido de su lengua, ella parpadeó. "¿Salsa de chocolate?"

La sonrisa se amplió convirtiéndose en algo más diabólico, que solo intensificó el fervor que crecía en su interior. Él se inclinó hacia delante, sus labios haciendo cosquillas al borde de su oreja. "Siempre quise probar como es tu sabor si fueras un sundae de chocolate."

Es suficiente decir que la botella habia sido vaciada en minutos y que las duchas habían sido muy demoradas hasta la mañana siguiente. Él sonrió ante el recuerdo del sofá de terciopelo beige, con su estado prístino perdido ante las manchas y rayones de chocolate.

El día despues, hubo gran cantidad de sonrojos y evasión de miradas por parte de ellos, cuando el servicio de entregas a domicilio llegó para reemplazar el viejo sofá con uno nuevo de cuero negro.

Esta adicción era algo con lo que definitivamente podía vivir.

FIN

* * *

Fanfiction original de **_Scilja_**, traducido y publicado con su autorizacion

* * *

Nota de Traducciòn:

Espero que este fanfic les haya gustado tanto como a mi... Espero que no les moleste el leve lime (¿solo soy yo o subio un poco la temperatura durante este fic?).

Quiero agradecer a _Leiram_ que me hizo el favor de editarlo...

Hasta la proxima,

_Laberinto de Cristal_


End file.
